sectoranimefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni
Descripción thumb|left|400px Junio de 1983. Keiichi Maebara es un joven estudiante perteneciente a una familia de clase media, quienes en busca de un descanso deciden mudarse a la pequeña y apartada villa de Hinamizawa. Aquí, el aire de los bosques es extraño, misterioso, pero Keiichi logra sentirse a gusto en este sitio que de alguna forma se ve tan acogedor. Tambíen hace alguans amigas en su nuevo colegio, y con ellas se deica a las actividades del club que tienen después de clases, en su mayoría para practicar juegos de estrategia y cartas. Los días tanscurren y el pueblo parece tan normal y tranquilo comos siempre, hasta la llegada del "watanagashi", un festival local en el que se alaba al Dios Oyashiro-sama. Keiichi se entera que desde hace cuatro años en la noche del festival una persona muere y otra desaparece en la misma noche, como consecuencia de una madición desatada por la furia de este Dios. Entonces, su mundo comenzará a distorsionarse. Keiichi siente que algo lo vigila de cerca, que sus amigas le ocultan secretos, y que la historia de Hinamizawa es aún mas tenebrosa y siniestra de lo que alguna vez imaginó. Y asi, poco a poco, Keiichi se verá involucrado en todos estos eventos con Oyashiro-sama, encontrando pistas y atos que parecen conucir hacia una única y perturbadora verdad. Omochikaerii~~ 19:20 2 abr 2012 (UTC) Personajes Keiichi Maebarathumb|link= El protagonista de ls sagas de "preguntas". Hijo de un famoso artista se mudó hace poco a Hinamizawa, debido a un infortunado evento que hubo en la ciudad donde vivía, y no tuvo poblemas para hacer nuevos amigos. Según avanza la serie se vuelve algo paranoico debido a los misterios de la villa y de acuerdo a diversos sucesos extraños. Aun así, Keiichi es una persona bondadosa, además de ser un alumno prodigio por sus buenas calificaciones y por su astucia y habilidad persuasiva hacia los demás. Al inicio de la historia, en los arcos Onikakushi-hen y Tatarigoroshi-hen, sufre el Sindrome de Hinamizawa y no cree en lo que dicen sus amigas cayeno en una paranoia etrema, mientras que en los demás arcos Keiichi se muestra más amable y, según Rika, es la pieza clave para frenar los brutales asesinatos que ocurren en Hinmizawa y resolver el misterio que envuelve la villa, debido a que es capaz de "aplastar al mismisimo destino". Rena Ryuuguthumb Ella regresó a Hinamizawa un año antes que Keiichi, los dos están en el mismo grado en la escuela. Tiene una obsesión por todo lo que considera bonito (aunque para los demás no lo sea tanto) en un manía de llevárselo a casa, a veces hasta trata de llevarse a personas si las considera bonitas. De vez en cuand va en busca de tesoros al vertedero de la ciudad en busca de nuevos objetos para coleccionar. Tiene el hábito de repetir palabras al final de sus frases, cundo encuentra algo dice "kana? kana?" (me pregunto, me pregunto) o Haü~! Omochikaeri~!, cuando quiere llevárselo a su casa. Rena muestra a su ve ser una sorprendente observadora percibiendo todo lo que está a su alrededor. Su verdadero nombre es Reina. Aparenta estar enamorada de Keiichi en la mayoría de los arcos, sin embargo es conciente del afecto presente entre Keiichi y Mion. Al dejar Hinamizawa en una ocasión fue victima del Sindrome de Hinamizawa, pero los sintomas se aplacaron cuando regreso a la aldea. En Tsumihoroboshi-hen, el trauma por l separación de sus padres y la paranoia debido a las muertes de Tomitake y Takano provocan que la enermedad se desarrolle en ella, sin embargo Keiichi fue capa de calmar los sintomas debido al lazo de amistad que le une a Rena. Mion Sonozakithumb|link= La mayor del grupo. Como tal, es la presidente de la clase y del club después de estas. Considera a Keiichi como su rival, aunque en realidad en el fondo este le gusta mucho, sin embargo debido a su orgullo esto es algo que no suele admitir nunca. Normalmente se llama a sí misma viejo hombre, debido su fuerte carácter, y le es muy difícil comportarse como una mujer frente a Keiichi. Es l sucesora a tomar el cargo de la familia Sonozaki, una de las tres familias más influyentes de Hinamizawa y como la tradición lo eige, la cabeza de la familia debe llevar la palabra demonio grabada en su cuerpo (aunque nunca se ve esta marca por completo en el anime, salvo durante el primer opening en el que se ve una parte). En el segundo arco del anime, se afirm que tiene una hermana menor genemla, Shion, pero no vive en el publo, estando en el exilio. Es la única, a ecepción de Rika, que no llega a un estado de paranoia en los arcos que se muestrn. En algunas ocasiones se hace pasar por su hermana Shion. En el manga se revela que de hecho ella nació siendo l menor de las gemelas (por lo cual originalmente le correspondia el nombre de Shion) pero de pequeña cambio de lugar con su hermana antes de que esta recibiera la marca del demonio en su espalda, y que tenía miedo de ello. Shion Zonozakithumb|link= Shion es la hermana gemela de Mion, quién actualmente vive en Okinomiya. Trabaja en el restaurante Angel Mort y es la mánager del equipo de béisbol de Hinamizawa. La tradición de la familia Sonozaki era que solamente debía haber un heredero, pero al nacer tambíen Shion, fue conenada a muerte y, para no asesinarla, su abuela ordeno llevarla a Okinomiya, ocultando así de que Mion tuviese una hermana. Le prometió a Satoshi que cuidaría de su hermana, debido que sentía un afecto especial por él, sin embargo en Watanagashi-hen y Meakashi-hen Shion odia a Satoko por depender siempre de su hermano y de causarle problemas, aunque en otros arcos como Yakusamashi-hen su relacion con Satoko es todo lo contrario, tratandola como a su propia hermana y cuidado de ella tal y como se lo prometio a Satoshi. Debido al parecido entre Keiichi y Satoshi siente bastante cariño haciendo que su hermana Mion se ponga celosa de verla coquetear con Keiichi. En algunas ocasiones se hace pasar por su hermana Mion. En el manga se revela que de hecho ella nació siendo la mayor de las gemelas (por lo cua originalmente le correspondia el nombre de Mion) pero de pequeña cambio de lugar con su hermana antes de recibir la marca del demonio en su espalda, ya que no quería convertirse en la lider del clan Sonozaki. En algunos arcos es victima de una etapa avanzada del Sindrome de Hinmizawa, siendo el disparador de la enfermedad el trauma relacionado a la desaparicion de Satoshi y el rencor hacia su familia. Satoko Höjothumb|link= Satoko es la traviesa y una de las más jóvenes del grupo y su afición es colocar trampas, en las que Keiichi siempre cae. Antes de que llegara Keiichi, cuando recíen llega Rena, Satoko er más callada, debido a la presión que sentía a la hora de llegar a su casa (sus padres murieron en un accidente, al caer de un acantilado, así que vivía con sus tíos, siendo maltratada por ellos), pero Mion (Shion disfrazada de su hermana) le promete a su hermano Satoshi, que cuidará de ella, mientras que la verdadera Mion decidió fundar el club de juegos para entretenerla a pedido de Satoshi. Luego de que su hermano desapareciera, y se mudara Keiichi, lo considera a él como Satoshi, diciéndole "nii-nii". Se revela que fue ella quien causo la muerte de sus padres durante el segundo año de la maldición de Oyashiro-sama, aunque la propia Satoko lo ignora. Esto fue debido a que Satoko es la victima de una etapa avanzada del Sindrome de Hinamizawa aunque el Doctor Irie es capaz de reprimir los sintomas mediante inyecciones cuyo verdadero proposito es ignorado por Satoko, mas no así por Rika. Rika Furudethumb|link= Rika es la protagonista de Migarososhi-hen. Es muy buena amiga de Satoko e incluso viven juntas, ya que ambas perdieron a sus padres por la maldición de Oyashiro-sama. Al ser la única sobreviviente de la familia Furude es venerada por la gente del pueblo y se encarga, como sacerdotisa, de la ceremonia principal del festival del Watanagashi. No suele hablar mucho, diciendo siempre palabras como "mi~" y "nipah~", terminando sus frases con "-nanodesu", algo que adora Rena, por verlo tan bonit. En realidad, ella es un de las principales causas de que se repite eternamente junio de 1983, siendo la única también en poder ver a Hanyü, despistando a sus amigos diciendo que es su "amiga imaginaria" cada vez que es descubierta hablando sola. Hanyü Furudethumb|link= Hanyü es la misteriosa chica que se muda a Hinamizawa ingresando en l escuela e allí en Matsuribayashi-hen. Tiene un par de uernos negros en su cabeza e los cuales nunca se explica nada. En realidad, ella ha estado con Rika toda su vida, pero sólo en Matsuribayashi-hen y Miotsukushi-hen puede interactuar con las otras personas aparte de ella antes de eso sólo era un espiritu que siempre acompañaba a Rika. Ella es la responsable de que se repita junio de 1983, con la oportunidad de poder salvar a Rika de su "inevitable muerte" la cual tiene lugar siempre en esta epoca de 1983 unos pocos días después de finalizado el festival del Watanagashi. Rika se refiere a ella como "Oyashiro-sama" cuando habla con otros, aunque personlmente la trata como una vieja amiga. En Higurashi no naku koro ni Rei se revela que es un antepasado lejano de Rik y que obtuvo sus poderes de Diosa (Control del tiempo y el espacio, aunque este poder se va agotando conforme lo usa) al sacrificarse por los pecados de los aldeanos de Onigafuchi (Nombre original de Hinamizawa). A menudo algunos personajes como Keiichi, Satoshi, Rena o Shion sienten su presencia cerca de ellos, esto es debido a que Hanyü a veces los sigue para pedirles perdon por no poder hcer nada para ayudarlos en los momentos en los cuales estos se ven influenciados por el Sindrome de Hinamizawa, además constantemente se disculpa con Rika por no poder slavarla, manteniendo siempre una personalidad pesimista, sin embargo en Matsuribayashi-hen comienza a asumir una actitud mas positiva, debido a que pudo ver a Keiichi cambiar el destino, decidiendose a ayudar a sus amigos y a tomar un rol mas activo para finalmente cambiar la suerte de Rika y la suya propia Personajes secundarios Satoshi Höjothumb|link= Satoshi es el hermano mayor de Satoko. Aunque él desapareció en 1982, es alguien de much importancia para varios personajes de la serie. Satoko normalmente se refiere a Satoshi como Nii-nii. Fue el responsable de la muerte de su tía durante el cuarto año de la maldición de Oyashiro-sama, tras lo cual sufrió un severo ataque de paranoia, viendo a su tía en todas partes, lo cual llevó al Doctor Irie a tomar una gran decisión. Al final de la serie se revela que de hecho está vivo y también se muestra su paradero. Fue victima del Sindroma de Hinamizawa en su etapa msa avanzada y aun no se ha curado, pero el Doctor Irie mantiene las esperanzas. Kuraudo Öishithumb|link= Un policía veterano de Okinomiya que está dedicado a resolver el misterio de la maldición por razones personles. En ls diferentes sagas, se ve que tiene un remordimiento con la familia Sonozaki, vinculándolos con las muertes que suecen cada año allí. Se revela que la primera victima de la maldición de Oyashiro-sama fue el padre de Öishi, lo cual es el motivo por el cual busca resolver el caso con tanta dedicación. La verdad es que su padre fue victima de el Sindroma de Hinamizawa en una etapa avanzada debido a la presión a la que se veia sometido por la resistencia del pueblo a la construcción de la presa, llevanolo a atacar a los otros empleados de la construcción de la presa, provocando que estos lo asesinaran y cayendo ellos tambien bajo l misma enfermedad. Jirö Tomitakethumb|link= Un fotógrafo que viaja de cuando en cuando a Hinamizawa a tomar fotos de aves. Se lleva bien con Miyo Takano debido a que comparten interés en la fotografía, ademas comprate una profunda relación con ella. En los diferentes arcos, se suicida rasgando su garganta con sus uñas. En realidad es un miembro de la misteriosa organización "Tokio", estando al servicio de Takano Miyo y Kyousuke Irie. Miyo Takanothumb|link= La enfermera de la villa. Tiene una extraña afición por la historia y las costumbres de Hinamizawa. Se le ve constantemente al lado de Tomitake. En el festival de Watanagashi, ella desaparece de manera misteriosa. Guara un pasado lleno de abusos similar al de Satoko y en realidad es una investigadora de la misteriosa organización "Tokio" que fue enviada como compañera de Irie Kyosuke a investigar el Sindrome de Hinamizawa. Aunque al principio no lo aparenta, es muy ambiciosa y siente un gran amor hacia Tomitake Jiro. Es la responsable de la muerte y desaparicion de los padres de Rika durante el segundo año de la maldición de Oyashiro-sama y también de la muerte de Tomitake Jiro durante el quinto año de la misma. Al final de la serie parece caer victima del Sindrome de Hinamizawa, siendo el disparador para ello el ver sus amibiciones frustadas. Desarrollo el suero que acelera los sintomas del Sindrome de Hinamizawa, llevando a la etapa final de la enfermedad a cualquiera que sea inyectado con el. Irie Kyousukethumb|link= El Doctor de la clínica el pueblo. Es muy dedicado a su trabajo y no duda en trabajar fuera de la clínica si es necesario. Tambiñen es el entrenador del equipo de béisbol de Hinamizawa. Siente un gran afecto hacia Satoko, a quien cuida y provee sus medicamentos, cuando ella lo requiere. En realidad es un investigador de la misteriosa organización "Tokio" que fue enviado como compañero de Miyo Takano a investigar el Sindrome de Hinamizawa. Fue el responsble de la desaparición de el asesino del padre de Oishi (el director de la construcción de la presa) durante el primer año de la maldición de Oyashiro-sama y también de la desaparición de Satoshi Höjo durante el cuarto año de l misma. Desarrollo una forma de contener los sintomas del Sindrome de Hinamizawa, aunque su verdadera meta es crear una cura total para la enfermedad, usando a Rika y a Satoko como sujetos de pruebas aunque esta última no sepa nada acerca de ello. Rumiko Chiethumb|link= Rumiko es la profesora de la escuela, quien es una parodia del personaje de Tsukihime, Ciel. Como dato curioso, su voz es también la misma de Ciel. A Chie le fascina el curry. Cuando Satoko es victima de los abusos de su tio ella quiere ayuarle pero poco puede hacer la profesora. Mamoru Akasakathumb El protagonista de Himatsubishi-hen. Es un jóven policía metropolitano de Tokio que va a Hinamizawa realizando unas investigaciones, en 1978, y durante su estadía se hace amigo de Rika Furude. Ella le advierte como profecía que habrá misteriosas muertes durante el festival de Watanagashi hasta 1983, en donde ella será asesinada. Le advirtió también que si no regresaba a Japón su esposa e hijo morirían. Cuatro años después, él regresa, esta vez, para ayudar a Rika y resolver el misterio que envuelve tal festival. Es bastante hábil en el combate mano a mano. Oryö Sonozakithumb|link= La cabeza de la familia Sonozaki y abuela de Shion y Mion, considerada la más poderosa de Hinamizawa. Sus nietas la llaman "Oni-baba" (Abuela demonio). Shion sospecha que ella es la causa de la desaparición de Satoshi, sintiendo un remordimiento por ella. Estuvo en contra de la construcción de la presa, por ello hubo un odio hacia la familia Höjo debido a ello. A pesar de tener una apariencia de tirana, ella ayuda a Satoko cuando Keiichi la desafió abiertamente, cosa que nadie se atrevi a hacer y además expresa que el es "el aire freco del exterior" que debe tomar el control de la alea en el futuro (Matsuribayashi-hen), debido a que queda impresionada con su valor (Minagoroshi-hen). Aunque parece cruel, está es sólo una mascara que muestra a todos debido al gran peso de ser la cabeza del clan Sonozaki y la lider de Hinamizawa, sin embargo, siente un profundo afecto hacia su hija y sus nietas, no siendo capaz de matar a Shion, a pesar de que la tradición así lo exigia, ni a su hija cuando está se casó con un hombre que no hbía obtenido su aprobación, lo cual debe ser castigado con la muerte por las reglas el clan. Siempre que está a solas con su hija le muestra su verdadera personalidad y en Matsuribayashi-hen hce lo mismo con Mion. Tatsuyoshi Kasaithumb Es el guardaespaldas de Shion. Anteriormente era más violento, y domina todo tipo de armas, al igual que Shion. Conoce a Teppei Höjo y a Rina Mamiya ya que parece estar familiarizado con el tio de negocios turbios en los cuales estos están involucraos. En Meakashi-hen reprocha a Shion que el cuidarla siempre tiene un limite mientras que en Matsuribayashi-hen está dispuesto a todo con tal de protegerla. Teppei Höjothumb El tío de Satoko y Satoshi. Él y su esposa se vieron obligados a cuidar de ambos cuando los padres de éstos murieron. A causa de ser parientes del matrimonio que apoyaba la construcción, el pueblo entero les guardaba rencor. No muy contentos con esto, ambos abusron de sus sobrinos, aunque l parecer su esposa era quien los maltrataba mas. Luego del asesinato de su espos y la desaprición de Satoshi, él se retira a Okinomiya, dejando a Satoko sola. Regresa a Hinamizawa en Tatarogoroshi-hen, Tsumihoroboshi-hen y en Minagoroshi-hen, siendo asesinado por Keiichi y Rena respectivamente en los dos primeros y arrestado en el último luego de que el pueblo entero, bajo el mando de Keiichi, se uniera para detener el abuso hacia Satoko. Kiichirö Kimiyoshithumb|link= Jefe de una de las tres familias, es también el oficial del pueblo. Aparenta ser un hombre amable y guara un gran cariño hacía Rika, Mion y Shion, aunque siente odio hacías las personas que atentan contra Hinamizawa, como el matrimonio Höjo (por lo cual también odia a Satoshi y a Satoko). Debido a ello es asesinado por Shion en Watanagashi-hen y Meakashi-hen. En Minagoroshi-hen está de acuerdo en ayudar a Satoko, dejando atrás el prejuicio contra los Höjo, pero sólo si Keiichi convence a Sonozaki Öryo, quien teme y respeta. Rina Mamiyathumb La amante de Teppei. Aparece en la vida e Rena durante Tsumihoroboshi-hen, seduciendo a su padre con la intención de ser sobornado más tarde. Es asesinada por Rena en ee arco. También aparece en Minagoroshi-hen, está vez siendo asesinada por algunos yakuza del clan Sonozaki debido a los negocios turbios en los cuales se vio involucrada. Como curiosidad, cuando el clan Sonozaki l asesinó, lo hizo al estilo de la clasica maldición de Oyashiro-sma, destripandola por completo. Omochikaerii~~ 19:43 2 abr 2012 (UTC) Temporadas Higurashi no naku koro ni ·Raptado del demonio (onikakushi-hen) Este arco sirve de introducción, se dan los primeros datos sobre el pueblo y sus personajes, centrándose la historia en el protagonista Keiichi Maebara. Éste comienza una tranquila vida en Hinamizawa, pero luego de la noche del Watanagashi (fiesta anual en Hinamizawa en el que se alaba al dios Oyashiro-sama) comienzan a ocurrir extraños sucesos que vinculan sospechosamente a Rena Ryuugu y Mion Sonozaki. ·El fluir del algodón (Watanagashi-hen) Aparece por primera vez Shion Sonozaki, la hermana gemela de Mion, y la historia está enfocada en ambas chicas. Debido a algunos acontecimientos posteriores Keiichi y tres personas más resultan víctimas de la maldición de Oyashiro-sama, y comienzan a morir o a desaparecer de uno a uno. A diferencia del primer arco esta historia consiste básicamente en lo ocurrido la noche del Watanagashi. ·Asesinato por maldición (Tatarigoroshi-hen) De nuevo el protagonista es Keiichi Maebara y esta vez centra su atencion en Satoko Hojo, la cual pasa por una difícil situación al sufrir de los abusos de su tío, llevando a Keiichi a tomar medidas drásticas. En este capítulo la participación de muchos personajes se hace importante para entender el resto de la historia. ·Desperdiciando tiempo (Himatsubushi-hen) Aparece un policía proveniente de Tokio llamado Mamoru Akasaka, que se dirige hacia la villa para investigar el secuestro del nieto de un político. Se agregan detalles sobre el pasado de Hinmizawa antes de desatarse la maldición, y a Rika Furude como eje de la historia. Higurashi no naku koro ni Kai ·Apertura de ojos (Meakashi-hen) El arco de respuestas de Watanagashi-hen. Los acontecimientos se desarrollan desde el punto de vista de Shion, resolviendo todas las dudas y conociendo la verdad detrás de los horribles sucesos de esta saga, pero hay que aclarar que en cierto sentido las historias de Watanagashi-hen y Meakashi-hen tienen algunas diferencias. En estos dos arcos ocurre un de las escenas famosas más de la serie, que es el suicidio de Rika. ·Expiación (Tsumihoroboshi-hen) Arco de respuestas de Onikakushi-hen, aunque en un principio no es tan detallado (debido a que la historia no se le parece tanto), se dan a entender varios antecedentes sobre algunos sucesos de Onikakushi-hen que son de importancia. La protagonista de esta ocasión es Rena Ryuugu, que pasa por una situación similar a la de Keiichi en Onikakushi-hen. A pesar de que Rena es la protagonista, Keiichi toma un rumbo importante en la historia, siendo un personaje clave en descubrir gran parte de los datos que se presentan. Tsumihoroboshi-hen es el primer capítulo con final feliz de la serie, aunque los TIPS del juego revelen una torcedura siniestra. ·Masacre (Minagoroshi-hen) Arco de respuestas de Tatarigoroshi-hen protagonizado por Rika. A partir de aquí comienzan a resolver los misterio de todos los arcos anteriores a éste, y explica la razón de las historias alternas. Aparece una nueva personaje llamada Hanyü. En esta saga se vuelve muy importante la participación de Keiichi en diversos cambios de sucesos, por ejemplo, el que simboliza a Tatarigoroshi-hen, que es el problema de abuso Satoko, además del descubrimiento del verdadero villano de toda la serie y lo que está detrás del desastre de Hinmizawa. ·Música del festival (Matsuribayashi-hen) Último arco de Higurashi, en dónde las pistas faltantes ya están resueltas y la explicacíon de muchos sucesos conducen a la ultima batalla entre los personajes y la mente maestra causante de los crímenes del pueblo. Éste es el final definitivo de la historia, aunque existe otro final alterno llamado Miotsukushi-hen proveniente de los juegos de Higurashi Matsuri de PS2. Higurashi no naku koro ni Rei ·Matando a un asesino (Batsukoishi-hen) Saikoroshi-hen es un epílogo de Matsuribayashi-hen y toma lugar dos meses más tarde e agosto de 1983. Rika cae en un coma luego de un accidente de auto, pero despierta en un mundo totalmente diferente en donde ninguno de los anteriores eventos de Hinamizawa suceden: los padres de Ryuugu no se divorcian, el proyecto de la presa finalizó sin problemas y los padres de Rika y Satoko siguen vivos. Sin embargo, Keiichi nunca se muda a Hinamizawa, el club no existe, Hanyü no está, Rika no tiene amigos, tampoco la adoran como la reencarnación de Oyashiro-sama y la villa se hundirá bajo el agua dentro de poco. Rika entonces tiene la opción de quedrse en ese mundo o cometer un grave pecado para dejarlo. ·Amanecer (Hirukowashi-hen) Hirukowashi-hen está basado en un juego döjin llamado Higurashi Daybreak. Rena accientalmente se traga una magatama, causando que se enamore del oseedor del otro magatama. Higurashi no naku koro ni Kira ·Penalidad del amor (Batsukoishi-hen) Una historia de un sueño en el cual "Keiichi y Soul Brothers" luchan contra las chicas por medio de los juegos de castigo del club. Esta OVA había sido originalmente cancelada para Rei debido a que creían que era muy tonto y se separaba completamente de la historia, pero hace su estreno en los OVAS especiales del 10º aniversario de Higurashi agregándole Fanservice. Omochikaerii~~ 19:19 2 abr 2012 (UTC) Capítulos Openings & endings Higurashi no naku koro ni opening Autor: Eiko Shimamiya Canción: Higurashi no naku koro ni Higurashi no naku koro ni Ending Autor: Rekka Katakiri Canción: Why, or why not Higurashi no naku koro ni Kai Opening Autor: Eiko Shimamiya Canción: Naraku no Hana Higurashi no naku koro ni Kai Ending Autor: Taishou. A Canción: Higurashi no naku koro ni Kai Higurashi no naku koro ni Rei Opening Autor: Eiko Shimamiya Canción: Super scription of data Higurashi no naku koro ni Rei Ending Autor: anNina Canción: Manazashi Higurashi no naku koro ni Kira Opening Autor: '''Yukari Tamura, Mika Kanai, Yui Horie '''Canción: Happy! Lucky! Dochy! Higurashi no naku koro ni Kira Ending Autor: Nakahara Mai Canción: Zendai mimon miracle change Omochikaerii~~ 22:54 2 abr 2012 (UTC) Character Songs Autor: Shion Sonozaki Cancíon: '''Dear you thanks '''Autor: Mion & Shion Sonozaki Canción: Futari no Birthday Autor: '''Hanyuu Furude '''Canción: Nano Desu Autor: Satoko Höjo Canción: Suki suki nii nii Autor: Rika Furude Canción: Mugen Kairou Autor: Rena Ryuugu Canción: Egao happii piisu Autor: Satoshi Höjo Canción: Yellowsicking Autor: Rena Ryuugu Canción: Dear you cry '''Autor: '''Satoko '''Canción: '''Dear you kind Autor: Keiichi Maebara & Öishi Kuraudo Canción: No uwasa jikenbo ABC Omochikaerii~~ 01:32 3 abr 2012 (UTC) Categoría:1 Categoría:Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni Categoría:Gore Categoría:Manga Categoría:Anime Categoría:Higurashi